Madness of Duke Venomania
by Manchu
Summary: Meito just wants to feel loved but who will give it to him? Based loosely on the song Madness of Duke Venomania- originally by Gakupo. Not sure if I'm going to make another chapter. Akaito x Mikuo, Meito x Mikuo, Meito x Akaito
1. Chapter 1

**This is very LOOSELY based on the video of -Madness of Duke Venomania **

**Some parts of the video may not be included so please keep this in mind**

**Roles- **

**Gakupo to Meito**

**Luka to Luki**

**Gumi to Gumo**

**Miku to Mikuo**

**Meiko to Iro (genderbend of Iroha Nekomura) **

**Kaito to Akaito **

Meito walked through the halls as proud and smug as he'd ever be. Two boys hung from his arms suggestively and giggled as they thought about what they were about to do with their handsome lord.

Meito owned a large harem filled with boys and girls but for today he would enjoy it with boys.

He chose two cute younger children who went by the names of Gumo and Iro. He wanted to play with Mikuo for a little while but apparently he wasn't feeling well today. Meito grit his teeth in annoyance. The aqua haired child was probably thinking about his ex-boyfriend.

A red head girl ran briskly through the hallways. She was a bit tall, her face was angular and mature and she had narrow eyes. Truthfully, she was very beautiful.

Older men looked at her with lust and want but she turned away, 'tsk-ing' in disgust.

She needed to find what she came for and fast. That way she could get the hell out of there.

It was the afternoon already, although you couldn't exactly tell in the dark bedroom of Meito's. His curtains were drawn, the candles were lit and it was quite dark. But it was all for a 'romantic' cause.

Slowly he unbuttoned the shirt of the male below him. He was quite mature and stoic so he couldn't wait till he got the pink-head to squirm, moan, blush and make other lewd noises. It _excited_ him.

"Luki was it?" Meito asked as he bit Luki's ear lobe. "Let's have fun tonight shall we?"

The red head found the kitchen and asked where she might find the lord of the mansion. Thankfully, one of the cooks was able to give her directions to the lord's bedroom, which was right up the stairs to the left.

She thanked the cook and slid a knife into her pocket secretly.

The time was almost 6 in the evening and his last stop would be at the aqua-haired boy's room. He cherished this boy very much. He loved him as if he was glass but the boy could never love him back.

His name was Mikuo and he absolutely hated it here. Meito did all he could to make him comfortable but the boy would always run away. So, Mikuo was chained to the bed.

Meito kissed Mikuo's feet, "You know…if you just obeyed and stayed put this wouldn't be here."

Mikuo turned his head so he wouldn't look at Meito's eyes, "Never."

Meito pushed the boy down roughly, his anger showing in his expression, "Mikuo I give everything to you! Why don't you love me?"

Mikuo hesitantly looked back at the brunette and said just above a whisper, "Something this cruel could never be love."

Meito squeezed Mikuo's wrists tighter making the smaller boy flinch at the pain. The older male growled and got off Mikuo before slamming his fist against one of the drawers. The aqua haired boy bit his lip to hold in a whimper as Meito stomped outside and slammed the door shut.

Silently he curled into a ball and whispered a name, "_Akaito…_"

Meito turned to a wall and punched it, successfully shattering it and alerting anyone within the area that he was absolutely _pissed_.

_Everyone_ was like this. Why did Mikuo have to be like _them_? He loved the boy at first glance but Mikuo was just not willing to love him for some reason! It was painful…

No one loved him truthfully and it hurt him so. They all laughed at him behind when he wasn't there. He knew this to be true. They only obeyed him when he was around because he was powerful enough to kill them on the spot. That and he was an important moneymaker for them.

"_Stupid idiots…_"

He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh before slamming open his own bedroom door.

"Well, someone is angry today."

Meito's eyes went wide as he turned quickly to his bed. A beautiful red headed girl sat on the silky sheets. She smirked and motioned for the brunette to come to her.

Meito quickly obliged. He absolutely loved how teasing and demanding this girl was but for some reason she would not let Meito take her dress off.

"I know it's kinky to have sex with clothes on but," Meito said breathily into the woman's ear, making her shiver, "I really want to see your body."

The girl smirked once more as she thrust a knife into Meito's abdomen, "I'm sorry…but I'm taken."

Meito stumbled backwards, gripping his stomach in pain. He gasped as he felt his blood slowly slipping away from him, "Wh-why…"

The red head undid something that was at the back of her neck and her hair slid off. No, rather _his_ wig slid off.

"You took Mikuo away from me. That's why I could not forgive you."

Akaito straddled Meito's lap and traced his wound curiously, "I can see why the others fall for you. Mr. I have sex 24-hours a day."

Meito chuckled and weakly lifted a hand to stroke Akaito's face. "You're even more beautiful like this."

Akaito blushed furiously and the brunette chuckled again, wincing as he felt pain shoot up through his body, "Could you…kiss me just once?" Meito asked through fits of coughs.

Red eyes looked at the dying body in sadness and pity before obliging. He swooped down and kissed the cold lips and by the time he pulled away, the other was gone. Akaito laughed as tears ran down his face when he saw the playboy lord's last expression.

_What a peaceful smile…_

Akaito got up shakily and took one of the lilies from the nearest vase before placing it on Meito's chest, "It was fun," he said before running off to find Mikuo. His most treasured person.

**OMAKE-**

"And cut!" The director shouted.

Akaito stretched and stripped himself of his dress. He hated dressing like a girl, so he had his shorts and tank top underneath. At least he still felt as if he was a boy.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist and he turned to see Mikuo looking up at him happily, "That was fun we should do it again sometime!"

They both smiled at each other before hearing a groan, "That was fun for you but Akaito doesn't know his own strength. It hurt even if it was a rubber knife!"

Akaito smirked at Meito, "You deserve it you insatiable sex bastard."

Meito pouted, "We were _acting_!"

"Don't you act like this in real life too?"


	2. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending- Well I thought Meito dying was too depressing and he'd never die to the hands of Akaito because Akaito is a little red riding scarf. He's the big bad wolf here! **

The girl smirked once more as she thrust a knife into Meito's abdomen…

Or…at least she tried to.

"E-eh!" Her voice accidentally went down lower by an octave.

Meito smirked and pinned her to the bed using one hand while undoing her dress, "So you are a boy. I knew today I'd be sleeping with boys only."

The redhead male: Akaito, struggled to get out of the brunette's grip but failed so he gave up for the moment, "Why the heck did the blade not pierce you!"

Meito smiled and just said, "Because I'm rock hard."

Akaito stared at him for a moment his face twisted in incredulousness, "If you're implying anything sexual I am so going to kick your butt and escape with Mikuo."

Meito smirked ignoring the comment about Mikuo, "Ah so since you want to attack my butt you want to be top? Sorry but that's not happening." He was having a lot of fun with the red head now.

In the end, they both ended up sweaty with bruises. Whether or not they did _anything_ Mikuo couldn't say.


End file.
